memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Extreme Measures (episode)
Series: DS9 Season: 7 Original Airdate: 1999-05-19 Production Number: 573 Year: 2375 Stardate: 52645.7 Story by: David Weddle & Bradley Thompson Directed by: Steve Posey Bashir and O'Brien lure a Section 31 agent to the station in a desperate search for the cure to the disease that is killing Odo. (Part 7 of 9) Summary Doctor Julian Bashir treats Odo in the Deep Space 9 sickbay, still unable to make any significant progress in curing his sickness. He estimates Odo has one week, perhaps two, before dying. Odo persuades Kira to leave his bedside to accompany Damar on a mission with the Cardassian Resistance, for his sake as well as hers. Odo appears to be in an advanced state of decomposition, yet this does nothing to dampen their love for one another. When Captain Sisko inquires of Odo's prognosis, Chief Miles O'Brien suggests that a medical cure is not the only option they have been pursuing, at which point Sisko demands to know the whole story. Doctor Bashir reluctantly discloses his belief that Odo's sickness is a virus created by Section 31 to wipe out all Changelings. Bashir also says that he has transmitted a report to Starfleet Medical, falsely claiming to have found a cure for Odo's sickness, in order to lure a Section 31 operative to the station; once captured, the agent would be scanned with a Romulan memory scanner, to help point Bashir in the right direction of finding a cure. Later that evening, Miles stumbles across Julian throwing darts in Quark's Place; each man is restless and feeling down in the dumps. The two friends each view Section 31 as an evil afflicting the Federation. Aterward, Julian awakens in his quarters to find Section 31 operative Luther Sloan sitting comfortably in a chair overlooking Julian's bed, as he normally appears; but this time, Julian is ready for him. The Doctor activates a containment field, trapping Sloan where he sits; Julian tells Sloan that he's been "had", then stuns Sloan unconscious with a phaser. Sloan awakens in sickbay, immobilized. As Julian and Miles prepare to use the Romulan mind probes on Sloan, Sloan activates a neuro-depolarizing device in his brain, killing himself. Julian stabilizes Sloan's body, but the higher cortical functions in his brain will live on for another hour, so Julian prepares a multitronic engrammatic interpretter to link minds with the dying Sloan; Miles insists on accompanying the Doctor on his travel through someone else's mind. When they activate the mind link, they find themselves in a turbolift, which is merely an abstraction in Sloan's mind. The turbolift doors opens; a cooperative Sloan leads the two mind-travelers to a reception, being held in Sloan's honor, where he delivers a farewell speech to his family and friends, apologizing for all the pain he has caused in his life. After he finishes, he prepares to give Julian and Miles the cure, but suddenly another Sloan appears, killing the first (cooperative) Sloan with a phaser, and running away down a corridor of Sloan's dying, yet still over-protective, mind. Julian and Miles receive phaser wounds from a character "guarding" Sloan's mind. The wounds are causing them physical pain, meaning that Sloan is sending sensory stimuli to their brains, as well as thought patterns. When Julian is unable to disengage the mental connection, the two men fear they will die (in reality) because their minds are linked to a dying mind; they ponder friendship, marriage, love. Julian confides that he loves Ezri, but has never told her. They resist the urge to quit; instead, they regain their bearing, and head off down the corridor. Suddenly, Julian and Miles "appear" to wake up in sickbay with Sisko, Worf, and Ezri, but it is really just another trick being played by Sloan's mind. Later, when he finds the same passage repeated in a book, Julian realizes the trick being played by Sloan, who is trying to lure Julian and Miles to their deaths (while linked to his dying mind). When they finally reach the "inner sanctum" of Sloan's decaying mind, he tempts them with information tablets about every aspect of Section 31. However, Miles realizes that it is one final ploy by Sloan, meant to distract them from finding what they are seeking: a cure for Odo. Miles finds the correct tablet, and persuades Julian to reluctantly walk away from the information tablets which could lead to the downfall of Section 31. Julian wakes up (for real, this time) in sickbay with Sisko, Ezri, and an attending medical staff. Miles awakens, and promises that will be the last mind link he is ever a part of. Sloan is dead, but Julian has discovered the cure. Later, having synthesizes the cure, Julian injects it into Odo, who experiences a quick and complete recovery. Memorable Quotes "Romulan memory implants are illegal in the Federation" - Section 31 agent Sloan "Oh, I hope you can appreciate the irony in that statement" - Doctor Bashir Background Information MISC. NOTES Links and References Guest Stars *Andrew J. Robinson as Elim Garak *William Sadler as Luther Sloan *Jacqueline Schultz as Jessica Sloan *Kate Asner as Bandee *Tom Holleron as Operative References Jaresh-Inyo; Previous Episode: Tacking Into the Wind Episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Next Episode: The Dogs of War